


Joyride

by lizzicleromance



Category: Frank Iero - Fandom, Gerard Way - Fandom, My Chemical Romance, frerard - Fandom, male slash - Fandom
Genre: Airplane Sex, Airplanes, Fanfiction, Flying, Frerard, Gay Male Character, Gay Sex, M/M, MCR, Male Slash, New Orleans, bourbon st., flight instructor/student, my chemical romance - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-14
Updated: 2013-09-14
Packaged: 2017-12-26 12:49:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 19,202
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/966111
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lizzicleromance/pseuds/lizzicleromance
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p><i>Flying</i>. Frank always knew that Gerard was capable of making him fly, and he couldn’t <i>wait</i> to take their student/flight instructor relationship to the next level.</p><p>---</p><p>Frerard. I don't own Frank Iero or Gerard Way, or Mikey Way for that matter. Don't know, don't ask, don't sue please <3</p><p>I will warn you now, this story has an explicit rating for a reason.<br/>I really hope that you enjoy reading this as much as I enjoyed writing it. <3</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Introduction.

**Author's Note:**

  * For [jonwalker](https://archiveofourown.org/users/jonwalker/gifts).



“Okay guys, that’s a wrap for today. Enjoy your weekend!”

Frank Iero sighed with relief as he finished jotting down the last few words that his professor had just written on the board, and gleefully shoved his notebook in his messenger bag.

“Remember, you all will be ready to begin training with your flight instructors _next week_. That means if you haven’t found an instructor yet, you better spend this entire next week trying to find one,” his professor added in a stern voice, which made Frank visibly cringe. None of the instructors that he had found were in his price range, or they weren’t available whenever he needed for them to be. They were too busy building their own careers to pay any attention to the students who were still in aviation school.

Frank let out a deep sigh as he finished gathering his things, and nearly ran into his professor as he turned to exit the classroom. “Oh, Dr. Bryar!” Frank nearly choked out as he attempted to collect himself. “I’m so sorry, I didn’t look where I was going.”

His professor chuckled. “It’s okay Frank, I didn’t mean to startle you. Can I speak with you for a moment?”

“Of course,” Frank replied, shooting him an apologetic smile. “What can I do for you?”

“Well, I just wanted to tell you that I finished grading the papers from the exam yesterday,” Dr. Bryar began, which made Frank’s heart rate quicken. He had been a bit distracted when he was taking his exam, and wasn’t too sure about how well he had done on his test.

“Oh?” Frank asked, attempting to swallow the large lump that he felt forming in his throat.

“Yes,” his professor smiled light-heartedly, which calmed Frank’s worries just a tad. “I wanted to tell you that you graded the highest out of not just my class, but out of every class that took the exam. I wanted to congratulate you on nearly acing it; you only missed one question!”

Frank let out a big sigh of relief, as a wide smile wrapped from one corner of his face to the other. “Thank you so much for letting me know,” he spoke appreciatively; giving his professor a warm smile. “I wasn’t too optimistic about it, but now that I know that I did well, I might be able to do as you instructed and enjoy my weekend.”

Frank’s witty response was replied to by a light chuckle from his professor, as the two began to walk outside of the classroom and into the hallway. “The key to being a good pilot is to trust yourself, and your instincts,” Dr. Bryar explained, to which Frank nodded as they continued walking. “You’re doing wonderfully scholastic-wise, and I’m sure you’ll do great when you start your actual in-flight training.”

Again, Frank visibly cringed. “Yeah… I sure hope so,” he replied a bit nervously, though he tried his best to hide it.

“Have you found an instructor yet?”

Frank stopped walking and shook his head; deciding that it was better to be honest with his professor about something that was obviously very important. “I haven’t, sir.”

“Well, if you haven’t found an instructor by the end of the weekend, I have consulted with a few of my pilot friends that give extra lessons and whatnot on the weekends. If you’d like, I’d be happy to give you a list of their phone numbers,” Dr Bryar suggested, to which Frank sighed deeply with relief.

“Thank you sir,” Frank replied, giving him another grateful smile as he pushed the large glass doors that led outside of the building and into the crisp, autumn air. “It would be a godsend if you could help me with finding a good instructor.”

“No need to thank me,” Dr. Bryar assured him, smiling back at Frank as he covered his bright blue eyes with his aviator sunglasses. “Just check your email in about an hour. The list will be waiting in your inbox.”

“I will. Thanks a lot for all of your help,” Frank expressed his thanks once more before sending a wave in his professor’s direction, and headed off toward his car.

\---

The weekend went miserably for Frank. He was so consumed with trying to track down a new flight instructor, that he had inadvertently missed not one, but two dates with his boyfriend. These dates were re-scheduled from the previous weekend, where Frank spent that entire weekend and every night up until his exam studying for it until the wee hours of the morning. Frank’s boyfriend, Pete, had even re-scheduled a gig that his band was playing just so Frank could show up, and was not at all pleased that his boyfriend had again, missed out on something that was so important to him.

Frank felt badly that he had missed that performance, but it wasn’t like he hadn’t seen Pete’s band play before. He was always at their band’s practices, and at nearly every single one of their concerts. Frank was one of their biggest supporters; it just hurt Frank that Pete couldn’t be there for him when it came to such a huge aspect of his life like he needed for him to be. Pete didn’t understand Frank’s fascination with wanting to become a pilot, and this was something that was really beginning to take a heavy toll on their relationship.

Frank sighed as he arrived home to his one-bedroom apartment, kicked his shoes off and crashed down on the couch. It had been such a waste of a long weekend, spent going from appointment to appointment with flight instructors that intimidated him rather than seemed to want to teach him. One of the potential instructors had just returned home from the war in Iraq, and was a completely unstable ‘whack job’, as Frank recalled, and another was on call from one of the top airlines in the country and explained to Frank that he might have to up and leave without notice.

Frank picked his notebook up off of the coffee table, and scratched a line through both of those names, as well as a few other names that simply asked for too much money per session. His grandfather had given him a good amount of money after he graduated from high school, but that fund would be completely demolished if he had chosen any of them to be his instructor. Sighing, he tossed the notebook full of scribbled out names aside, and shut his tired eyes.

The moment he felt the first wave of relaxation float through his exhausted mind, a light bulb went off in his head as he remembered the answer to his flight instructor dilemma. He flew over to his computer, and signed into his email account. Just as he had ignored the numerous amount of text messages from Pete on his cell phone, he ignored the large amount of emails from his boyfriend and went straight to the email that he had gotten from Dr. Robert Bryar. He instantly clicked it, and was confused by what he saw.

His professor was a man of his word. He had given Frank the list he had promised him; however, that list only consisted of one name.

_Gerard Way, CFI_

Confused by this, Frank dug his cell phone from his back pocket and again, ignored the blinking inbox for his text messages and dialed the number of the only recommended instructor that his professor had offered him.

The next morning, he set out for his meeting with his potential new flight instructor. He had a good feeling about this one; Gerard sounded very friendly on the phone, and had agreed to meet with Frank the very next morning for coffee. This worked out perfectly, considering the coffee shop they agreed to meet at was just a few minutes away from the campus where Frank attended aviation school.

Frank entered the coffee shop just five minutes before eight, which is when they had agreed to meet, and could already feel his nerves tingling as he looked around the crowded room. He noticed a few of his classmates and nodded in hello to them, as well as a few other people that he assumed were students as well. He didn’t know what Gerard looked like, but none of them seemed to fit the profile that he had gathered of what such an accomplished pilot like Gerard would look like. He had Google-searched his name after speaking with him, and was quite impressed with the extensive articles and achievements that Gerard had gathered over his career.

“Frank?”

His attention was averted to a rather attractive man that was sitting alone, and was eyeing him rather curiously.

“Yes?” Frank asked, giving this good-looking stranger a curious glance of his own. “Do I know you?”

The mystery man gave him an enchanting smile. “Not yet, but we have spoken before,” he replied, standing up from his chair. “I’m Gerard.”

Frank felt his eyes widen, as he pieced together that this charming, _gorgeous_ man was the person that he was sent here to meet.

“Hi,” Frank spoke in a bewildered voice as he placed his hand in Gerard’s outstretched one; a light blush dancing across his features as he did so. “I’m sorry, I didn’t expect you to look so…” _~~Beautiful. Gorgeous. Mouth-wateringly, deliciously sexy-~~_ “…young.”

Gerard chuckled. “I get that a lot, actually,” he replied, gesturing for Frank to have a seat across from him.

“I’m sorry, I didn’t mean any disrespect,” Frank spoke in a slightly worried voice, as the blush on his cheeks stained a deeper shade of red. “I thought you were a student, to be honest!”

“Frank, don’t apologize; it’s fine!” Gerard reassured him, as he pushed a mug full of coffee in front of him. “Really, it’s not a problem,” he grinned, and tucked a stray strand of his perfectly teased black hair behind his ear. “I didn’t know how you like it, so I got it black and grabbed a whole bunch of creamer and stuff.”

“Thanks,” Frank grinned back, and began to fix his coffee to his liking. “Really, thanks for agreeing to meet me on such short notice. Trying to find a good flight instructor has been a nightmare,” he informed Gerard, rolling his eyes.

Gerard watched as Frank took a sip from his coffee, and mirrored his actions by taking a sip from his own mug, as well. “I can imagine,” Gerard replied. “I remember what it was like being in school and being pressured to find a CFI all on your own; it was a nightmare then. I doubt that it’s changed any.”

He took one more sip, before saying, “That’s why I couldn’t say no when Bob called me up saying that he had a student that was in need of a good instructor. He’s a great friend of mine, and he promised me that you have a lot of potential. I’d really hate to see you fall in to the wrong hands.”

Frank thought for a moment about the words that Gerard had just spoken, and gave a grateful smile. “Thanks,” he replied, as his tattooed fingers fumbled with an empty packet of Splenda; the blush still evident on his face. “I’m very grateful to have Bob as one of my professors, he’s awesome. And he brought me to you, so…”

His words trailed off, as a smile spread across Gerard’s face. “I guess we should probably discuss the terms of how this student/instructor thing is going to work out then, huh?”

Frank nodded, and felt butterflies invade his stomach at the mention of the word ‘terms’. Gerard as his CFI, or certified flight instructor, seemed nearly perfect; he was afraid that there would be some sort of crazy catch involved. He took a deep breath, and waited for Gerard to explain his terms.

“How does $20 a session sound?”

Frank nearly choked on his coffee. “Are you serious?”

Most of the instructors that Frank had spoken to were asking no less than $50 per _hour_ , so the mention of each _session_ costing a mere $20 sounded completely ludicrous to him.

“Yeah,” Gerard laughed in response. “Is there a problem?”

“No! No… not at all,” Frank laughed as well, sighing in relief as he relaxed back in his seat. “Just… that’s so _cheap_. I’m having a hard time figuring out if you’re for real or not.”

Gerard smiled. “I know the asking price for CFI’s these days, and it disgusts me. I know people need to make a living, but how is anyone supposed to afford those prices? I know that you’re in college, and you’re trying. I couldn’t ask you for any more money than that, and the only reason it’s at $20 and not anything lower than that is because the money you pay me will fuel the plane that I will teach you how to fly.”

“Gerard, that’s very nice of you, but…” Frank trailed off; utterly entranced by the way this completely charming man, who was merely a stranger just twenty minutes ago, was being so generous to him. “You don’t even know me, yet you are helping me out like this. I’m honestly trying to figure out if there’s some sort of a catch,” Frank said honestly, though added in a bit of laughter at the end of his sentence as he peered into Gerard’s hazel, trustworthy eyes.

“No catch, really,” Gerard affirmed, laughing a bit as well. “My family owns a small airplane, so it isn’t like we’ll have to rent one. I love to fly, and I’m not in this for the money, so…” He trailed off, and eyed Frank expectantly. “What do you say?”

Frank gave Gerard a wide grin, and for the second time, extended his hand out to shake Gerard’s. “I say that I’ve finally found the perfect flight instructor,” Frank said excitedly as a warm feeling spread throughout his body; still not having let go of Gerard’s soft hand just yet.

“Perfect!” Gerard smiled, as he gave Frank’s hand a gentle squeeze before letting it go. “When is it that you want to begin your training?”

Frank thought for a moment, before recalling the words that Dr. Bryar had said to him before his last class was over. “I think some time this week, but whenever is good for you. I don’t want to invade your life and take up all of your time,” Frank replied politely.

“I work until five every day, and I get home for five-thirty. I am free literally every night of the week, as well as most weekends,” Gerard explained. “Seriously, I have my day job, and I live with my younger brother. There isn’t a whole lot of ‘life’ for you to interrupt there, so whenever you are ready, you give me a call and we’ll meet up, okay?”

“Okay,” Frank grinned, as he finished what was left in his coffee mug. He glanced at his watch, and realized that he would be late for his first class if he didn’t end this little meeting soon. “Thanks again very much for the coffee, and you know, for being amazing and accepting me as your student. I really am grateful for finding you,” Frank expressed his thanks once again, and grabbed his messenger bag from where he’d set it on the floor and slipped it over his shoulder.

“No need to thank me, but maybe you should thank Bob, since he’s the one that recommended me,” Gerard suggested. “Make sure you tell him I said hi too, okay?”

“I will,” Frank promised, as both men stood up from their seats. “It was very nice meeting you, Gerard.”

“Nice meeting you too, Frank. I’m looking forward to working with you!” Gerard responded in a cheerful voice, as the pair once again shook each other’s hands.

Once they said their goodbyes, Frank walked outside of the coffee shop toward his car with a wide grin on his face. He was one step closer to becoming a pilot, and he couldn’t wait to begin his training with his new flight instructor, Gerard.

All day long Frank was plagued with thoughts of how well his meeting with his new flight instructor went, and he couldn’t seem to get the kind-hearted, good-looking man out of his head. He had never met anyone like him before; someone who was _that_ gorgeous yet that… _sweet_. He wondered why that was, and if Gerard was that nice to everyone he had just met. Maybe it was a front for getting Frank to be his student, and was really some sort of a monster when he began to teach him? Maybe his credentials were a lie, and that’s why he was charging him so little? In the back of his mind, he knew that none of this could be true, otherwise his professor would never have recommended him.

Frank looked forward to Dr. Bryar’s class all day, so that he could tell him the good news that his meeting with Gerard had gone so well and that he had accepted him as his student. When his class on Aerodynamics Principles finally did roll around, he took his notes as always and was pleased when class was over, so that he could chat with his professor.

“Just a reminder, if you have found your instructors, I am encouraging you to begin your training with them as soon as possible. If not, see me after class and I will do my best to help you find one,” Dr. Bryar called out to the class; many of which seemed to have tuned him out as Frank strolled up to him.

“Ah, Frank!” Dr. Bryar grinned as Frank advanced toward him. “I take it your meeting with Gerard went well?”

Frank nodded. “It went very well, thank you very much for your recommendation,” Frank thanked him; grinning wider as he remembered how Gerard had suggested for him to do so. “He told me to tell you that he said hi.”

“No need to thank me, Frank,” Dr. Bryar smiled in response. “Gerard is a great person, and I know that he’ll be a wonderful instructor. If there’s anything I can do for you, let me know, okay?”

Frank gave a warm, grateful smile. “Thank you, sir.”

“No problem, Frank. And remember, as of today you can begin your training. Just remember to take all of the things that you’ve learned from this class and from all of your other classes with you, and I know that you’ll do great,” Frank’s professor said to him. “And please, tell Gerard I said hello too, hmm?”

“I will. See you next class,” Frank waved his goodbye, before turning to walk out of the classroom. As he advanced toward his car, he felt his phone begin to vibrate from within his pocket; for the fourth time in the past hour. Giving an exasperated sigh, he retrieved it and answered in an annoyed tone, “ _Hello_ , Peter.”

“Well, it’s about fucking time you answer,” his boyfriend replied in a tone that matched Frank’s previous tone perfectly.

“Did you not realize that I was still in school for the entire past hour that you’ve been calling me? And all day, for that matter?”

“Did you not realize that I have been calling and texting you all fucking weekend?”

Frank sighed. He really hadn’t made any actual attempt to get in touch with Pete, except for texting his apology for missing the show to him. He did try calling, but it went straight to Pete’s voicemail and he had already fallen asleep when Pete tried to call him back. “I’m sorry I missed your show,” he apologized; truly meaning his words. “And I’m sorry that I haven’t been around as much, school is just taking up all of my time…”

“I guess it’s okay. I mean, as long as I get to see you tonight,” Pete suggested, which made Frank smile.

“Of course. Around seven?”

“Sounds good, babe. I’ll see you then.”

“Bye.”

Before Frank put his phone away, he remembered that he needed to inform his new flight instructor that he could begin his flight training right away. He ended the call with his boyfriend, and found Gerard’s newly-stored number in his phone, and pressed the ‘send’ button to call him.

One ring. Two rings. Three rings-

“Hello?”

“Hey Gerard, it’s Frank,” he said with a grin as he got into his car and started it; immediately having to put the volume all the way down otherwise The Bouncing Souls would be blaring his favorite song in his ears and down the end of the line for Gerard to hear.

“Oh, hey Frank!” Gerard replied cheerfully. “I had forgotten to store your number, so I’m glad you called.”

Frank felt himself blushing at Gerard’s words. He realized that he felt himself blushing at a _lot_ of Gerard’s words.

“What’s up?”

Frank mentally kicked himself because he had spaced out while on the phone with his new instructor. “I um, wanted to tell you that I got the clearance to begin training as of today,” he said; his words coming out rather un-eloquently.

“That’s awesome!” Gerard spoke enthusiastically, before pausing for a moment. “I’m actually free tonight, if you want to meet up to discuss in more detail how your lessons are going to go…”

Frank frowned. “I sort of can’t tonight…” Frank sighed, as he backed out of his parking spot and began his journey home. “I just made plans, but I’m free tomorrow night, if the offer is still open.”

“Um…” Gerard thought for a moment, sounding as if he were rummaging around for something. “Yeah, tomorrow night is open, so I’ll see you then?”

“Sounds good,” Frank affirmed, grinning as he realized that his actual training would begin in only one day.

“Great! I’ll text you directions to my place, and I’ll see you around seven!”

“Sounds awesome. See you then.”

“Later, Frank!”

Frank grinned as he shut his phone and tossed it aside; and grinned even wider as he turned his radio up to full volume, and The Bouncing Souls navigated him the entire rest of the way home.

A few hours later, Frank awoke to the familiar buzzing of his cell phone, and flipped it open to reveal a new text message. It was from Gerard, and it contained the directions that he promised he’d send earlier. Frank smiled as he read the text, but it instantly faded into a frown upon noticing that it was nearly seven.

Frank literally began to freak out; he didn’t want to show up at Gerard’s unprepared, and had come home and intended to study the important key notes that he would need for his first lesson tomorrow, but had fallen asleep out of sheer exhaustion. He scrambled around to gather all of his important notes, and in the midst of pulling his notebook and one of his textbooks out of his bag, he was interrupted by a knock at the door. His heart sank as he recognized the unmistakable knocking as his boyfriend’s, and had completely forgotten that he had even made plans with him to begin with. Frank got up from the cluttered mess that he had created on his bed which now contained all of his important school-related things, and trudged along to answer the door.

There stood his boyfriend, who wore a wide and elated smile on his face as he lunged himself on top of Frank. “Frankie babe!” He exclaimed, before planting a large, mushy kiss on his lips. “Fuck, I’ve missed you!”

Frank kissed back, though his whole emotions weren’t into it. He was simply too distracted, but did his best to convince Pete otherwise. “I’ve missed you too,” Frank smiled, and gave his boyfriend an extra tight squeeze before shutting the door behind him.

“You look exhausted!“ Pete mused, eyeing Frank curiously. “What have you been up to all day?”

“I just woke up from a nap,” Frank replied, yawning for emphasis as he led Pete toward his bedroom.

“No wonder you’re always so tired, you’re always so busy with this stuff,” Pete spoke his thoughts aloud as he plopped down on Frank’s cluttered bed, and tossed some of the notes that Frank had printed out aside. “I thought your big exam was last week.”

“It was,” Frank grinned, as he gathered up all of his things that surrounded them on the bed and set them in a neat pile on the floor. “I got the highest grade out of everyone, can you believe it?”

“I can, actually,” Pete replied, rolling his eyes. “I mean, I’m glad, Frankie. Really, I am.”

“No you aren’t,” Frank argued, not wanting to dance across the important issues. “You’re pissed that I didn’t show up to your gig last weekend.”

“I’m not, actually,” Pete disagreed. “I’m pissed that you didn’t show up _this_ weekend.”

Frank sighed. “I was busy, Pete. So fucking busy, but I’ve got great news!”

“Oh?” Pete exclaimed, the excitement showing on his face. “Are you not going to be so busy with your schoolwork now that your exam is over?!”

Frank gulped. “Actually…”

He hadn’t really thought of the toll that his new training with Gerard would take on his already strained relationship; as far as their relationship went, what Frank was about to tell his boyfriend wasn’t good news at all.

“Aw Frankie, what is it now?” Pete whined, as he settled into the newly cleared space beside his boyfriend.

“I found a flight instructor today,” Frank began to explain. “I begin my training tomorrow!”

“Wow, Frankie…” Pete grinned, but it didn’t meet his eyes. “…that’s great!”

“It is,” Frank agreed; whether Pete meant it or not, it was great news. “I’m so excited baby, tomorrow I become one step closer to my dream.”

Frank gave Pete an enthusiastic kiss, but Pete didn’t kiss back. He pulled away and gave him a hurt look, but Pete wouldn’t meet his gaze.

“Frankie…” Pete began, using a tone that made Frank’s heart fall into the pit of his stomach. “What dream is that? Is it being with me, and living the life of a rock star like it used to be, or is it this crazy new thing you’ve gotten about wanting to become a pilot?”

Pete’s last series of questions made Frank roll his eyes. “What the fuck does that even mean?” Frank shot back at him, completely offended by the tone in his boyfriend’s voice.

“You’ve changed, Frank!” Pete exclaimed, finally allowing all of his emotions get the better of him. “You’re so busy all the fucking time, and you’re always so stressed out and distracted by this shit!”

“‘This shit,’” Frank retaliated, using air quotes. “Is my fucking future, Pete. This is a dream that I have that can actually come true, unlike the stupid fucking dream that I’ve been trapped in for the past few years trying to make it as a guitarist for a band that hasn’t gotten me anywhere!”

“You could go places with it, if you would put your entire heart into it!” Pete argued. “Playing guitar never made you as stressed out as this pilot shit has, and you were perfect at it. _That’s_ what you should do, because you belong on a stage. I wouldn’t be saying any of this if it weren’t true, and if I didn’t love you so much.”

“If you truly loved me, you would be here for me no matter what it is that I decide to do with my life,” Frank spoke in a softer voice. “You would back me up no matter what I tried to do, whether it was to take Pencey Prep to the next level or… became a fucking ditch digger, or even the fucking President.”

Frank then re-thought his last words, and shrugged. “You know what I mean. Just… I have always been there for you, every step of the way. Why cant you do the same for me?”

Pete stared into Frank’s eyes, and sighed. “Because I know that if you become a pilot, you wont have time for me anymore. I’m being selfish, because I don’t want to let you go. I’m going to tell you to give up your dream of being a pilot, because if you don’t, it will make me give up my dream of being with you, for as long as we are both still living, breathing people because I can’t be with you if you won’t put in the effort to be with me,” Pete said, pretty much all in one breath. “I love you, but I just can’t do this anymore.”

Frank let out a deep sigh as he took in all of what his boyfriend of two years had just said to him, and wrapped his strong, tattooed arms tightly around him. He looked deep within Pete’s brown eyes that he once found so beautiful, before his own eyes slipped shut, and he leaned forward to place perhaps the sweetest, softest kiss ever upon the lips that he’d spent the past two years memorizing over and over again. When it was over, Frank knew that was going to be the last time that he’d ever kiss him; and Pete knew it, too.

“I loved you too, Pete,” Frank said in a saddened tone, his fingers gracefully stroking Pete’s face one last time. “But you’re not the only one who can’t do this anymore. I’m not letting go of my dream of flying for someone who doesn’t make me fly anymore; so its you that I have to let go of.”

As those words registered for him, Pete pulled himself away from Frank, and climbed off of his bed. He gathered his discarded jacket from where he’d dropped it on the floor, and leaned in to kiss Frank’s lips one last time.

“Your lips still make me fly, Frankie,” he whispered upon them, as his fingers lazily stoked across Frank’s cheek. Frank’s eyes fluttered shut, as Pete continued, “I hope you do find someone who is capable of making you fly, because it’s the best feeling in the world.”

Frank wanted one more last kiss, but Pete had already pulled away and was disappearing out of Frank’s bedroom, out of his apartment, and officially out of his life. He thought for a moment about what he had just done, and decided that it was for the best, considering Pete wouldn’t even give his dreams of becoming a pilot an actual chance. He never did, and chances are he probably never would. Frank didn’t want to be with someone who was so unsupportive like that, but he also didn’t want to be alone.

He ran a hectic hand through his hair, and let out a shaky sigh as the reality of the situation finally kicked in for him. He needed a distraction; and the best distraction whenever he needed a break from the outside world was always his studies. He picked up all of his notes and things that once covered his bed before Pete had, and laid them out on his bed once again so he could begin studying for his big lesson with Gerard.

 _Gerard_ …

The second his name flashed within Frank’s mind, he felt a chill run down his spine as he flipped open his phone once again to see the text that Gerard had sent him right before Pete had come over.

Frank read over the words, which were directions to his house. He seemed familiar with the area that Gerard had described to him, and as he read on, Frank read a part of the message that he had failed to see beforehand.

_PS: If you get lost or if you need help with anything, call me. See you soon -- G_

Frank re-read that last part over and over, and couldn’t seem to get those words, or Gerard’s face for that matter, out of his head. Frank sighed and shut his phone and set it aside, and decided that the best thing for him to do would be for him to study some of his notes; even though he knew basically every word in the basic flight instruction manual word for word. After a few unsuccessful, restless minutes of reading, he picked his phone up again and replied to Gerard’s message.

_Change of plans, can we meet up tonight?_

His stomach was swarming with the same familiar butterflies from this morning as he pressed the ‘send message’ button, and felt his eyes slip shut as he awaited a response from Gerard.

Not even a minute later, Frank jumped as his phone began to vibrate from within his hand, and he flipped it open excitedly to reveal a new message from his flight instructor.

_Sounds good. See you soon =)_

Smiling at the message, Frank flipped his phone shut and got up from his cluttered bed, and began to get ready for his first session with Gerard.

About a half hour later, Frank pulled his car into the driveway of a moderate-sized house. It resembled a farmhouse, and was in a remote area on the outskirts of Belleville, New Jersey, with not a whole lot surrounding it except for a large garage-type structure hidden behind the house in the spacious lot that surrounded the house. He walked up the well-landscaped pathway that led up to the front door, and was greeted right away by a very skinny, yet very adorable boy with glasses that nearly fell right off of his nose.

“Hi,” the boy said to Frank, who gave him a welcoming smile.

“Hey, I’m Frank; I’m here to see Gerard,” Frank replied to the teenage boy, who looked to be maybe fifteen or sixteen years old, and smiled at him.

“I know, Gee told me he was expecting you, and sent me down here to tell you that he’ll be out in just a second. I’m his brother, Mikey,” the boy replied, which caused Frank to nod in understanding.

“Nice to meet you,” Frank smiled. His grin then grew even wider as Gerard appeared beside his brother, and flashed Frank a dazzling smile of his own.

“Hey Frank, it’s so awesome that you could come by tonight!” Gerard said to Frank, which for some reason made Mikey giggle. Gerard shot him a death glare, which instantly made his younger brother disappear back inside the house without another word; though not without a grin on his face. Frank however, didn’t notice, as he was too busy staring at Gerard’s tight fitting jeans, and his tight fitting jacket, and his perfectly styled hair...

“You ready to begin your first lesson?”

It took Frank a moment to realize that Gerard had actually spoken to him, before he quickly snapped back to reality. “Yeah,” Frank smiled, as Gerard led the way down the patio steps and off to the side of the house. “Thanks for being available on such short notice to see me tonight…” Frank said, again not being able to stop himself from looking Gerard up and down. “I’m not keeping you from anything, am I?”

“No,” Gerard replied, laughing a bit. “You saved me actually, from having to go downtown to meet up with some friends that I don’t really choose to see very often. I didn’t want to go, but of course they managed to convince me otherwise,” Gerard explained, before shooting Frank a shy smile. “However, just as I was about to hop in my car to make the drive down there, I got your text. So really, I am very glad that you could come and meet up with me tonight.”

“…I’m glad, too.”

The two exchanged a smile, and continued with their walk toward the large garage-type structure in a comfortable silence, until Gerard decided to speak again.

“What about you? I thought you mentioned something earlier about having plans?”

Frank’s peaceful smile faded into a sorrow-filled frown, and sighed. “My plans got cancelled,” he replied, deciding not to divulge too much into his personal life with someone who was merely a stranger to him just this morning. He didn’t want his first impression as Gerard’s student to be a bad one, so he gave him a weak smile, and Gerard seemed to get the idea that it was a sensitive subject and decided to change it.

“Well, forget the old plans, because now you’ve got new plans!” He spoke cheerfully, which made the fake smile on Frank’s face legit. “For the next few hours, it’s just me, you, and Elena!”

“Elena?” Frank questioned, but Gerard simply smiled as they finally made it to their destination.

“Yes Frank, you will get to know her quite well,” Gerard informed him, as he unlocked the doors to the garage, and flipped on a light switch that revealed to Frank that this garage wasn’t just a garage. It was a hangar, that housed the airplane that he would soon learn how to fly; and quite honestly, it was one of the most beautiful things his green eyes had ever seen. It was small in size and a dark red in color, with the name “Elena” in beautiful white cursive writing on the side of it.

“Frank, this is the lovely Ms. Elena Lee Rush,” Gerard said enthusiastically, displaying ‘her’ proudly.

“She’s gorgeous,” Frank spoke in awe of the gorgeous aircraft, and couldn’t stop himself from smiling at the way Gerard was behaving so… cutely.

“Isn’t she?” Gerard grinned, as he climbed up the stairs that lead into the airplane.

“Why is she named that?”

He turned around to face Frank, who was still standing on the ground, and extended his hand out to him for the fourth time today.

“Come on up and I’ll tell you,” Gerard spoke in an alluring voice, as Frank took his hand and followed him the rest of the way up the stairs and into the cockpit of the airplane.

“Okay, so for now, I am your pilot-in-command and you are my very trusty co-pilot,” Gerard explained, as he gestured for Frank to have a seat in the right pilot seat. “In a few sessions those roles will change, but for now that’s how it’s gonna go, k?”

Frank didn’t reply. He was too busy grinning as he felt the controls, his eyes wide as if he were a kid in a candy store. Gerard smiled as he took in Frank’s reaction, and simply sat back and watched as Frank familiarized himself with the plane’s controls.

“Wow,” Frank whispered to himself, and gave Gerard a warm smile. “I’m sorry,” he apologized, blushing a little for being distracted. “What was it you were saying?”

Gerard shrugged, and flipped a few switches that powered on the aircraft. “Just saying how you passed your first lesson,” he replied, smiling as Frank buckled himself in. “…and your second.”

Frank shot him another smile. “So, I guess that means I’m doing pretty good for my first session, huh?”

Gerard nodded as the plane finished powering up. “Yeah, you’re doing great so far. You seem really at home, and that’s definitely a good thing,” he explained.

“Listen…” Gerard thought for a moment, which earned Frank’s undivided attention. “Before you texted me tonight, I had already decided that I was going out for a little joyride tonight. Why don’t we treat tonight as just that, friends that are going out on their first joyride together, and we’ll begin your first official session tomorrow? I’ll fly us somewhere, you take notes or pay attention or whatever you wanna do… just hang out with me and enjoy the ride, okay?”

Frank nodded, and felt that familiar warmth from earlier begin to invade his body once again. “I’d like that,” Frank grinned at him, and watched Gerard’s every move; making mental notes as he pressed buttons and turned knobs and flipped more switches.

“You ready to fly, Frankie?” Gerard asked, sending a grin over in Frank’s direction. At the mere mention of the word ‘fly’, Frank remembered his now ex-boyfriend’s words repeating in his head.

_“I hope you do find someone who is capable of making you fly, because it’s the best feeling in the world.”_

Frank took in Pete’s words, fused them together with Gerard’s words, and with Gerard’s gorgeous smile encouraging him, he was ready to answer his flight instructor’s question.

“Hell yes, I’m ready to fly.”

Frank’s words of course had a deeper meaning behind them, but they were something that he couldn’t act upon just yet. He knew that their relationship at this point was only that of teacher and student, and he didn’t even know for sure if Gerard was gay or not. Either way, Frank was glad to be in his company, and as Gerard had said, about to embark on a little joyride with him; as _friends_. This made Frank’s smile brighter than ever, and he couldn’t seem to keep one off of his face.

“You wanna know my favorite part about flying?” Gerard asked, as he pulled on the accelerator, or _yoke_ as its referred to in Frank’s classes, and the plane began to taxi them down the runway.

Frank peered over at Gerard, and for a split second he felt dizzy. His heart was pounding, and his fingers were shaking; but it had nothing to do with the takeoff. It was because he had just seen Gerard’s very sexy smirk for the first time, and he could feel himself falling for the way it framed his very attractive face, which was framed by his completely sexy hair…

“…what’s that?”

Gerard didn’t answer him right away, seeing as they had already begun to takeoff into the air. The sound of the engine would have drowned his voice, and this was the part that Frank liked to savor the most about being in an airplane. He remembered all of the times that he had ever flown before, how he would look out of the window and leave all of the things that were troubling him behind. From the sky, those problems seemed so small and insignificant; and as he was driving to meet up with Gerard, that’s what he had hoped to accomplish on this session with Gerard.

However, Frank’s plans had changed yet again. Frank wasn’t looking out of the window as they took off; instead, he was looking at his new flight instructor. He could not make himself take his eyes off of Gerard, not even for a second. This might be the man that his professor had recommended to him, and was now his flight instructor, but as Gerard had affirmed to him earlier, he was also his friend. Gerard Way was quite simply one of the most interesting people that Frank had ever met, and quite honestly, he was also one of the most beautiful sights his green eyes had ever seen.

“…You get to leave everything that’s bothering you back there, on the ground, thousands of miles away from you,” Gerard finally revealed the answer to his previously spoken question, and sighed deeply with content once they were officially up in the air. He looked over at Frank, and smiled.

“You can be free as a bird, and nothing is restricting you. It might sound cliché, but my favorite part about flying is simply that… you can _fly_.”

Frank thought about Gerard’s words for a moment. He peered out of the window for the first time, and felt a smile spread across his face as he realized that his previous purpose for coming here was officially fulfilled. His breakup with Pete was the last thing on his mind. All of his problems seemed so far away, and here he was, _flying_ with his new friend, Gerard.

Frank glanced back at him, who captured Gerard’s gaze, and smiled. “That’s my favorite part about flying, too,” Frank agreed, to which both boys spent a few more moments with their eyes locked; studying the excitement that danced within them as they tried to figure out secrets and everything else that lay beneath the hazel and the green of their irises.

After a few moments of comfortable silence, Frank thought of the perfect way to break that silence. “So Gerard…” he said in an intrigued voice, which earned him Gerard’s attention. “Why does this very pretty airplane have such a pretty name?”

“Well,” Gerard began, glancing briefly at Frank. “Its quite a long story, but since you’re sort of stuck with me for awhile, I might as well tell you.”

His voice was so charming, and so inviting, that Frank felt instantly comfortable with him. He also figured that since this technically wasn’t a lesson, and they were flying together as _friends_ , that anything went. He could joke with him, and maybe even _flirt_ with him, since it was just the two of them flying high in the sky with all of their worries on the ground beneath them.

“Well, you pretty much have me as your hostage right now until you decide to land. So yes, Gerard; I’d love to hear your story,” Frank replied in a cute tone, to which Gerard chuckled lightly.

“Well, you see Frank, this airplane was passed down through several generations in my family. I’m a third-generation pilot, my dad was a pilot, and _his_ dad was a pilot,” Gerard explained. “This plane was named after the great love of my grandfather’s life, his wife, Elena. She died not too long after I was born, so I don’t really remember her. I heard stories about her all the time while I was growing up though, so I feel sort of like I do, you know?”

Frank nodded, and listened quietly as Gerard told his story.

“He was a fighter pilot in Vietnam, which is where he really fell in love with flying,” Gerard continued, to which Frank’s eyes widened.

“My grandfather was a fighter pilot in Vietnam!” He interrupted, glancing at Gerard with a wondrous look.

“How awesome it that?” Gerard mused, before getting back into his story. “Anyway, he bought his first plane when he returned home from the war, which was long before he bought this one, and taught my dad how to fly when he was very young. It was his dying wish that my dad taught me and Mikey how to fly, too,” Gerard continued on, before glancing over at Frank. “I asked him why it was so important to him that me and Mikey learned how to fly, and his answer was simple.”

“What was his answer?” Frank asked, deeply immersed by his story.

“…so we could fly up to Heaven to go and visit him,” Gerard replied, smiling as he remembered the memory.

“Aww, Gerard,” Frank cooed, obviously very touched by Gerard’s story. “That is gorgeous.”

“It is,” Gerard agreed, smiling as he saw Frank’s reaction. “I remember being so distraught about him dying, but once I learned to fly, it made me feel closer to him. It made dealing with the loss of someone so important to me so much more bearable, I think.”

“That is an awesome story, Gerard,” Frank said, sighing as he relaxed back in his seat.

Gerard grinned at him. “He loved my grandmother so much, and it nearly killed him when she died. He was depressed for years; until he started flying again. He bought this plane when she died and named it after my grandma. Whenever he would get really upset about losing her, he would go out on these really long flights, and would come back completely at peace,” Gerard continued, before glancing over at Frank. “I know now that its because he felt like he was connected with her, you know?”

“That’s a great way to cope with losing somebody. I used to feel that way whenever I’d play guitar, since my grandfather taught me how to play. He tried to teach me drums, but I failed miserably at it. I was good at guitar, though,” Frank explained, contributing to the conversation.

“Do you still play?” Gerard asked, as he sent another warm smile over at Frank. “Were you in a band?”

Frank sighed. “I was,” he replied, but shook his head. “The truth is, I felt like playing guitar in a band was something that I was _expected_ to do. Yes, I was good at it, and yes, I loved to play… it just seemed like more of a hobby than a career, you know?”

“Absolutely,” Gerard replied, very enthusiastically. “Fuck yes, I know. I had this incredible love for art. I still love to paint and draw, actually. It just… never seemed to be a long-term career for me.”

“What is it that you do?” Frank asked; and instantly regretted asking once he realized that he had tapped into asking about Gerard’s personal life.

“You’re gonna laugh at me, but I’m an accountant. I wear a penguin suit all day until 5 o’clock every weekday, and I fly for enjoyment most nights and weekends. It helps me forget about being a phony in a suit all day, and brings me back to being Gerard,” he explained, to which Frank looked at him in awe.

“I think that’s awesome.”

“Hardly,” Gerard laughed. “It’s great money, but… it doesn’t make me happy.”

“What does make you happy?”

Gerard thought for a moment before grinning at Frank. “Flying.”

But before Frank could ask why he didn’t fly for a living, Gerard stopped him.

“I don’t fly for a living anymore,” Gerard continued on, sighing as he recalled the reasons in his head why he had stopped. “I used to, but I had to quit because since I would fly all the time for the airline, I didn’t want to fly at night anymore for my own personal enjoyment.”

Frank nodded. He was holding on to every single word that Gerard said to him, and was so immersed by the way Gerard looked as he told his story. His face held so much thought, that Frank could feel the emotions pouring out from every syllable.

“There was actually a moment in time where I didn’t fly this airplane for an entire year, and that’s because I spent all of my days and most of my nights working so many shifts as a pilot for Delta. I rarely saw Mikey, and that was unacceptable. I love that kid, and when I evaluated what was important… the money that I made as a pilot, while _flying_ , it disgusted me that I put my love for flying aside to make money while doing it. Flying wasn’t to feel free anymore, it was to make money,” Gerard continued, disdain etching across his features. “For me, that’s not what flying is about. It was never about the money, and its something that I promised myself that I’d never ever do for the sole purpose of making money, ever again.”

He glanced over at Frank, and smiled. “I know that if I fly for the purpose of making money again, that I’ll stop loving it. And that Frank, is something that I don’t want to happen, ever again.”

Frank smiled at him. “It’s good that you can use flying as your escape then,” he said, to which Gerard nodded.

“Flying to me is what playing guitar is for you. My dad expected me to fly for the big airlines like he did, and I did for a few years, but… flying was more of a hobby for me than anything,” Gerard said. “I absolutely hated that I was forced to fly, and when it got to that point I had had enough, so I went back to school and got my degree in finance. Hence, why I am an accountant by day and a pilot by night.”

Frank grinned. “Did Mikey ever learn to fly?”

“No,” Gerard replied, as his laughter filled the small aircraft. “He’s afraid of flying!”

Frank joined in with Gerard’s laughter, and that’s how the rest of their trip went; all laughter and smiles as the two new friends continued to get to know one another.

The entire rest of the week continued on very much like their first night had gone. Frank had gone to meet with Gerard every night for his lessons, which were going quite well. Gerard was very impressed with Frank’s extensive knowledge about how to maneuver the airplane and make emergency landings. He was great at predicting weather patterns, and had a great sense of direction. Frank was a quick thinker, which is something that makes a great pilot. He knew exactly what to do with every scenario that Gerard put before him, and soaked up his lessons like a sponge. Gerard had taken a special affection toward Frank’s enthusiasm for flying, and it made him happy that he had decided to take his good friend Bob’s word for it when he accepted Frank as his student.

But those were the things that appeared on the surface. Underneath the actual learning part of Frank’s lessons, a lot of other things were happening quite fast. Frank’s attraction for his instructor had grown immensely since their first night as simple friends on a joyride together, and it was becoming increasingly hard for him to not flirt with Gerard when they were in the middle of a very important lesson. His head would get a little jumbled and he would sometimes make a mistake, but Gerard wouldn’t let him get discouraged. He would talk Frank out of his fog, and Frank would come back stronger than before. It was a great relationship, one that was built on friendship and trust.

They met up at seven every night that week, and their sessions would come to an end a little after midnight. Frank’s weekend, however, was lesson free. He felt like he was going stir-crazy while sitting around in his apartment. He missed being up in the air; that feeling of freedom, and the feeling of companionship that he had formed with his flight instructor. Gerard was a very knowledgeable instructor, but he kept their lessons light-hearted and carefree. He fed off of Frank’s enthusiasm for flying, and when it fused together with his own, he had a hard time convincing himself to bring each lesson to an end.

The weekend apart from Gerard only made Frank’s attraction to him grow. He had to physically restrain himself from calling or texting Gerard, because he had spent every night for the past week with him. He didn’t want Gerard to get burnt out on having him around, but he also couldn’t wait for Monday night to roll around so they could begin training once again.

Frank’s lessons that week went just as well as before; though his desire for his flight instructor had peaked to all new heights. By Wednesday night, he spoke very little whenever they weren’t discussing something pertaining to the particular lesson. He would give Gerard half-hearted responses to his questions, and would hardly contribute to the conversation in fear of letting his emotions for his flight instructor get the best of him. Gerard sensed that Frank wasn’t being himself, and it disturbed him. As a flight instructor, he wanted to make his lessons for his student as much fun as possible. Since Frank didn’t seem to be having fun anymore, he needed to re-think his lesson plan.

“Hey Frankie?” Gerard asked, which very literally made Frank jump from his seat to the left of him.

“Yeah?” He asked, forcing a grin upon his face. He could feel the butterflies swarming; they were always swarming whenever Gerard was around. The feeling was wonderful, but it made concentrating on a particular lesson quite the difficult task, considering he was more worried about studying the curves of Gerard’s face and the hazel-green in his eyes rather than the actual lesson itself.

“What are you doing on Saturday?”

Frank gripped the accelerator a bit tighter, as the butterflies multiplied. “I think I’m free on Saturday,” he grinned, glancing over at Gerard.

More butterflies. “Why?”

“Just meet me at my place for noon on Saturday,” Gerard replied, smirking at him. “You’ll see.”

 _Oh,_ that smirk…


	2. Liftoff.

Frank unfortunately had the next two nights of lessons off. He had an exam to study for on Friday, and as for Friday night, Gerard had instructed Frank to review all of the things that he had taught him during their sessions so far. He hinted heavily that Frank would need all of the knowledge that he’d gained so far for their session on Saturday, so he did exactly as he was instructed, and spent Friday night with his head buried in his notes.

Saturday morning was there before Frank knew it, and the butterflies that were created by his flight instructor had forced him out of bed bright and early. He showered and got dressed quickly, deciding that he wanted to be ‘fancy’ that day. He decided to wear a black button-down dress shirt, and had paired it with his favorite pair of light blue skinny-fit jeans. The knees were ripped to perfection, and he loved the way they looked on him. He placed a white studded belt around his waist, and once his trusty black and white Converse were laced up on his feet, he felt like he was almost ready to go.

 _Almost_. He felt like something was missing, but he couldn’t quite place what it was.

Shrugging that thought aside, he emerged back into the bathroom and gelled his hair back, though his fringe hung delicately over his right eye. His hair was perfect, but after applying a tiny bit of eyeliner to each of his eyelids, he still couldn’t shake the feeling that something wasn’t quite right with his appearance. He checked himself out in his full-length mirror and though he did like what he saw, his outfit just didn’t look like it was complete. He headed back into his closet and dug around until he found his black and white striped tie, and right away he knew that this was the missing piece that would make his outfit complete.

Frank had taken so much time getting dressed, that it was nearly eleven by the time he had grabbed his things and headed out the door. The drive to Gerard’s didn’t take very long, but every minute that ticked by seemed much longer than the last. He spent the entire car ride wondering what Gerard had in mind for today, and what kind of lessons he would be giving him. He wondered if he was overdressed, and if ditching the tie would be a good idea. He cursed himself for not styling his hair into a fauxhawk, and for not picking a brighter colored shirt to wear. Laughing to himself at how ridiculous he was being, he decided to shrug all of those ridiculous thoughts out of his head, and was relieved when he finally pulled into Gerard’s driveway.

It was only half past eleven, so when Frank saw Gerard sitting on the steps that led up to his front patio, he wondered if he had maybe shown up too early. His worries were quickly eased, however, when he saw Gerard’s face light up in to a bright smile. He got up from the steps that he had been sitting on, and advanced over to Frank’s car; opening the door for him and giving his appearance an appreciative look as Frank stepped outside.

“Hi Frank,” Gerard greeted him, and welcomed him with a warm embrace. This was a whole new experience for Frank, considering they rarely ever had any physical contact; except for the thirty seconds every day when Gerard would extend his hand out to Frank to help him into the airplane. Frank never knew why Gerard did that, he simply savored every second of their hands touching, and decided that it was best not to question it.

“Hi,” Frank greeted in return, immediately wrapping his arms around Gerard as well. He didn’t want to miss out on this amazing opportunity, and decided to savor every moment of the way it felt to not only have Gerard in his arms, but to be held by Gerard, as well. After having to physically talk himself out of reaching out to touch his flight instructor on a daily basis, it felt so immaculate to finally be able to have this sort of contact with him.

A warm breeze fluttered by that caused Frank to breathe in Gerard’s scent, and left his head spinning due to the intoxicating aroma of the way his amazingly scented shampoo mixed with the expensive cologne he was wearing. He smelt so beautiful, but not nearly as beautiful as he looked. Frank smiled when he noticed that Gerard was dressed very similar to the way he was, and wore a black button-up shirt as well, minus the tie, and had paired it with some dark-colored jeans that hugged his legs in such a teasingly perfect way. His hair was as gorgeously styled as always; teased back in a way that resembled one of Frank’s biggest celebrity crushes, Johnny Depp, when he played ‘Ichabod Crane’ in the movie _Sleepy Hollow_.

Frank gave a shy grin at the comparison, and tried his hardest not to blush as he made eye contact with his flight instructor.

“You ready to begin your lesson for today?” Gerard asked him, the sparkle in his hazel irises glittering like never before as he peered upon his student.

“I am,” Frank replied, returning Gerard’s bright, vibrant smile. “I am however, a little bit nervous as to what you have in mind.”

Gerard laughed. “There’s nothing to be worried about,” he assured Frank, as he gestured for Frank to follow him toward the hangar in the spacious field that was Gerard’s spacious backyard. “You are more than ready for what I have in store for us today.”

Frank grinned at him. “And what is that exactly?”

Gerard didn’t answer. Instead, he replied with a question of his own.

“Frank, if there was anywhere in the whole country that you would like to go, where would it be?”

Frank thought about it for a moment, before he thought of the perfect destination.

“To New Orleans, to eat some beignets,” was Frank’s simple reply. He didn’t even think twice about his response; he just blurted out the first response that came to mind that wasn’t in the form of ‘a beach’ or ‘Vegas’.

“Why do you ask?”

Gerard smirked at him, and this time the butterflies that Frank got from one of his favorite facial expressions weren’t the good ones that made Frank feel all tingly.

“Gerard…”

Frank stopped walking, and stared at his instructor.

“Hmm?” Gerard inquired, stopping as well once he realized that he was advancing toward the hangar alone. “Frank, what is it?”

“Why do I get the feeling that that’s where we’re going today?” Frank asked; his voice small and his eyes wide as he peered at his instructor.

“Because it is,” Gerard replied softly, walking the small distance over to where Frank had stopped in his tracks. “Frankie, you’re so ready for this! It’s no different from what we’ve been doing, just… this time we’re going a bit further than we’ve gone before. What’s there to be afraid of?” ~~Rejection~~ \- “I guess nothing,” Frank responded, his voice still small as he let out a shaky sigh. “I guess I just wasn’t expecting something so big to be on the agenda for today. We’ve never flown more than a few hundred miles before, and… I guess I just need a minute to let it all set in.”

Gerard smiled. “Take all the time you need,” he said, again wrapping his arms around his student.

Frank sighed heavily, before burying his face in his flight instructor’s hair. Again, Frank took in the heavy scent of jasmine, and was instantly calmed by the way Gerard was gently rubbing his back, as if to sooth him. As much as he wanted to stay like this with Gerard, Frank slowly felt those butterflies return to normal, and was beginning to feel excited about the way their plans for today would include a long plane ride to one of his favorite cities in the world, New Orleans.

“I’m ready,” Frank spoke happily, as he pulled away from Gerard’s hair to look in his eyes. “Are you ready to fly to New Orleans with me?”

Gerard smiled, and nodded. “Let’s go,” he said, again gesturing for Frank to follow him the rest of the way into the hangar; an exciting atmosphere created as both men boarded the airplane, hand-in-hand, as they eagerly anticipated the destination that awaited them.

Frank took his spot in the captain’s seat, and immediately began all of the pre-flight procedures that he had learned to do over his sessions with Gerard. Gerard watched him with great interest, taking note of how Frank had done everything that he needed to do perfectly.

“I don’t mean to freak you out Frankie,” Gerard interrupted Frank’s pre-flight preparations, which earned him a questioning gaze from his student. “But, this lesson today technically isn’t a ‘lesson’. Since I know you are ready, and we’re flying more than 500 miles away, this trip will be considered your first cross-country flight,” he explained further.

Frank simply smiled. He loved the way that Gerard had so much faith in him, and trusted him enough to fly his airplane such a far distance after only two weeks of training. A thought then flashed in Frank’s head, as the smile on his face grew a bit wider.

“So I guess we can consider our trip today another joyride then, huh?”

Gerard’s grin mirrored Frank’s as he took in his words. “That’s exactly what this trip is,” he replied, as the plane finally finished powering up.

“You ready to begin our adventure?” Frank asked Gerard, grinning widely at him.

“Oh yes,” Gerard replied, as he grinned back at him. “I’ve been waiting for today for a long time, Frank.”

“Then let’s go,” Frank said, as he returned his attention to the task at hand, and the plane began to taxi down the runway.

As they began to move, Frank realized that he liked it better when Gerard called him ‘Frankie’, but he didn’t say anything about it. Instead, he shook off the little things and concentrated on getting the two of them safely into the air, and did so as if he had been flying for his entire life.

“I’m very impressed with all of the progress that you’ve made so far, Frank,” Gerard thought aloud, breaking their silence. “I’ve only taught a few people to fly before, but you have been my quickest learner and by far, my favorite student to teach.”

Frank smiled at him. “Thanks Gerard,” he said appreciatively. “Flying with you has been amazing. I’m a little sad that today is my first cross-country flight, because that means that soon our sessions will have to come to an end.”

“Aww, don’t think about that, Frankie,” Gerard assured him. “Don’t worry about tomorrow, or next week. Just think about right now, and where you’re flying us to. Nothing else in the world matters, except for this trip that you are taking us on.”

Frank smiled at him. Gerard was right; he had nothing in the world to worry about, or be afraid of. He was in the best hands, flying somewhere absolutely amazing with someone that was absolutely beautiful.

The rest of the flight went smoothly. Gerard was very impressed with the way that Frank handled everything as the pilot-in-command for their lengthy flight. He landed them safely at a small airport in a little town just outside of New Orleans, without any help whatsoever from his flight instructor. He had successfully passed phase one of his lesson for today; phase two would end when they arrived home in Jersey. But for now, they were still just landing, and their journey to New Orleans was only just beginning.

“Amazing job, Frankie,” Gerard grinned, as the two unbuckled themselves and emerged from their seats. “Part one of our cross-country joyride may be over, but we still have quite an adventure ahead of us, hmm?”

Frank grinned, as Gerard led the way toward the door of the airplane. As always, Gerard reached behind him for Frank’s hand as the climbed down the stairs that led out of the airplane; he _always_ did so whenever they were entering or leaving the airplane. Frank simply smiled, and took Gerard’s hand without questioning it. He squeezed it, and was surprised when Gerard didn’t let it go right away.

“I um...” Gerard said, biting his lip as their hands broke apart. “I’m gonna go check the airplane in,” he finished saying, smiling nervously as he ruffled up the back of his hair. “I’ll be right back.”

“Okay,” Frank mused, grinning as Gerard walked away and into the small building so that Gerard could do as he said, and check the airplane named ‘Elena’ in so it would be secure while he and Gerard went off to play.

He thought of the way it felt whenever Gerard did hold his hand; almost as if he were looking for an excuse to do it. Frank grinned at this, and remembered the way a light blush had stained Gerard’s features when he realized that he had held on to his hand for a few moments longer than simply ‘helping him off of the airplane’. Their afternoon was still just beginning, and Frank was tingling with excited anticipation about what the rest of their day might offer their current relationship.

“Okay, Frank!” Gerard said cheerfully, as he rejoined him. “Come on, I got us a cab.”

“Awesome,” Frank grinned, as he walked with his flight instructor through the building and outside of its doors where a black and white cab was waiting for them.

“Where am I taking you boys?” the driver asked, to which Gerard looked at Frank for the answer.

“Downtown New Orleans. Take us to the French Quarter, please,” Frank replied to the driver; grinning widely as he grabbed Gerard’s hand. “Come on, Gerard,” he encouraged him, tugging on his hand as he entered through the open door, and dragged him inside of the cab after him.

Gerard seemed to have no problem with doing as he was told, and Frank took note of the way Gerard’s face lit up into a smile upon being touched; even if it was just a mere brush of their fingers.

“So Frankie… I have a question for you,” Gerard said, sliding over to sit in the empty middle seat between he and his student.

“Yeah?” Frank questioned, eagerly awaiting whatever it was that Gerard had to ask him.

“What the fuck is a beignet?”

“What?” Frank asked, giving his flight instructor an incredulous look.

“I’ve been curious about them since you mentioned it earlier,” Gerard explained, inching even closer to his student. “What is a beignet?”

Frank burst out laughing at Gerard’s repeated question, and had to actually clamp his hand over his mouth to keep it under control. “Oh Gerard, you are adorable,” he said between fits of laughter; not even noticing that he had just called his flight instructor such a thing. “Have you never been to New Orleans before?”

Gerard shook his head. “No actually,” he admitted, and gave Frank a shy grin. Frank might not have realized that he had called Gerard adorable, but Gerard sure caught it. “I’m glad that you suggested it, though. I’ve always wanted to come here.”

“Oh, it’s amazing,” Frank stated, sighing contentedly. “The culture is beautiful, and you will surely love it, considering you’re a sucker for art.”

“Awesome,” Gerard smiled, before giving a gentle nudge to Frank’s side. “You still haven’t answered my question.”

Frank gave him a curious look, to which Gerard just laughed. “What is a beignet?”

“Oh!” Frank exclaimed, once again beginning to laugh, though not as hard as before. “A beignet is the most amazing little thing that you will ever eat. It’s this like, how can I explain it…” he trailed off, putting his hand under his chin as he thought about it. “Okay, basically it’s a little fluffy square donut thing, with powdered sugar on top of it. It is _amazing_!”

“So, we came all the way to New Orleans just to share some beignets?” Gerard questioned, giving Frank a playful smirk.

“Oh yeah,” Frank grinned, patting Gerard’s thigh. “That, and well, since you’ve never been to New Orleans… maybe we can do some sight-seeing, too?”

Gerard glanced excitedly at his student, and placed his soft hand on top of Frank’s ink-covered hand. “I’d like that,” he said, giving Frank’s hand a gentle squeeze before he pulled it away. “I’d like that a lot.”

Frank simply grinned at his flight instructor, as they continued on their journey in to downtown New Orleans.

When they finally arrived at their destination, Gerard paid their cab fare and climbed out of the car first; making sure to grab onto Frank’s hand as he did so. Once they had departed, their legs were so crammed from being seated for so long, it felt good to finally be able to stretch them. With one look at Gerard, he knew that they were both ready to set out on their journey into the city.

“Well Frankie,” Gerard said, making sure to stay close to Frank. “Since you’ve been here before, I’ll let you guide us.”

Frank smiled. “The first time I came here was with my parents, when I was just a kid. It was embarrassing because at the time they didn’t know that I was gay. I came back a few years later, and it was so much better considering I had finally come back as an adult,” he said, giving Gerard a smirk.

“Oh?” Gerard asked, returning that same smirk. “What does that mean?”

“Well, I mean… it’s a beautiful city, but it’s sort of… risqué,” Frank explained. “You’ve heard of Bourbon Street, I’m sure.”

“Yes, Frank,” Gerard replied, making a face out of him. “Why don’t we go there now?”

“Yeah?” Frank asked, giving him an excited smile. He was of course excited to go down that famous party street with his sexy friend Gerard; the problem was, is that Frank didn’t know if he was going to be able to control himself. They would be surrounded by so many distractions; temptation would be lurking at every corner.

“Let’s go,” Frank grinned at him; throwing all caution to the wind as he took Gerard by his hand, and led him a few streets over until they were surrounded by a crowded street that was barricaded off to all vehicles so that the throngs of people that lined the busy street could wander from bar to bar freely. The bars and strip clubs were lit up by bright, neon lights that even in the afternoon sun flickered and teased them.

“Oh, my God,” Gerard breathed out; his mouth curved into a wide smile at all of the things that his eyes were taking in for the first time. “This is unreal!”

“I know, it really is,” Frank mused, instantly noticing just how packed the street was. He inched closer to Gerard, and whispered in his ear, “Stay close to me.”

Gerard took a deep breath, and nodded. “O-okay,” he exhaled, instantly lacing his fingers with Frank’s. Frank smiled at the way their fingers locked perfectly together, and the two joined the other several hundred or so people that were occupying the biggest party street in New Orleans.

“So, Gerard?” Frank asked, giving his flight instructor a smirk. “Sex shops, bars, strip clubs… where is it that you want to go first?”

Gerard shrugged. “Well, I might be mentally scarred for life if we were to step foot in a straight strip club,” Gerard replied, giving a shudder as he noticed that all of them were advertised by a multitude of very slutty women.

“So…” Frank trailed off, a smile tugging up at the corners of his mouth as his hopes of Gerard being gay were confirmed. “Maybe you wanna go to the other end of Bourbon Street then?” Frank asked; obviously asking if he wanted to head over to the ‘gay’ side of the street where all of the gay bars and gay sex shops were.

Gerard blushed at the way Frank had smirked at him, and when he didn’t answer him, Frank simply wrapped his arm tightly around Gerard’s waist and ushered him down to the end of the street that he was speaking about. Gerard replied to this with a smile of his own, and wrapped his arm around his student until they advanced to the street named St. Ann that intersected with Bourbon Street, and Gerard’s eyes instantly lit up.

“Why have I never been here before?” He asked, as he took in the view in front of him with a wondrous look in his eyes. Openly gay couples were everywhere, being free to be themselves without the feeling of persecution or disapproving eyes to hold them back from enjoying their good time.

“I thought the same thing the last time I came here,” Frank began. “One of the bands that I was in played a show at the House of Blues, which is just one street over. After the show, we all came here, and I felt right at home. Even though I love Jersey with all of my heart, I didn’t want to go home. I’ve thought about moving down here for years, but… I guess that I didn’t want to be alone, and have to start over, you know?”

Gerard nodded. “I know how that is,” he sighed. A somber expression crossed his features, and Frank knew that he needed to cheer him up.

“Come on,” Frank said, tightening the grip that he had around Gerard’s waist and lead him a few streets over from Bourbon Street to where a bunch of different types of restaurants lined the streets.

“Where are we going?” Gerard asked, wrapping his arm tightly around Frank’s shoulder. Frank smiled at this, and squeezed his waist just a little bit tighter than before.

“I’m taking you out to dinner,” Frank replied. “We’ve been out all day, and I don’t know about you, but I’m starving.”

Gerard returned Frank’s smile, although it was more in the curve of a smirk. “So what is this Frankie; a date?”

“If you want it to be,” Frank replied suggestively; his heartbeat increasing as he awaited Gerard’s response. Gerard didn’t say anything; instead, he took Frank by his hand and whisked him away into the closest restaurant.

“Table for two?” The hostess asked, to which both Frank and Gerard nodded. With their hands still entwined, they followed her to the very cozy booth that looked like it was designed strictly for couples.

“Yeah, this is totally a date,” Frank mused as he slid inside of the booth, to which Gerard laughed.

“Yes Frank, this is in fact what one would call a date,” Gerard replied, grinning at him. “Although, this isn’t our first one.”

Frank gave him a questioning glance. “It’s not?”

“I sort of counted the night where we went for our first joyride as the first date,” Gerard explained, which made Frank’s mouth drop wide open.

“I _knew_ it!” He exclaimed, before realizing that he had gotten a little overexcited. “I mean, I _hoped_ that it was… that’s why I became a little bit nervous around you during our sessions last week. I was very into you, and I didn’t know if it was okay that I should be…”

“Of course it’s okay for you to be into me,” Gerard said softly, as his fingers became laced with Frank’s once again. “There would be a problem if you weren’t, anyway…” His words trailed off, as his fingers began to toy mindlessly with Frank’s; his gaze darting up to meet Frank’s brilliant green eyes. “Because I’m _very_ into you…”

He leaned in slightly, as his fingers lightly brushed over one of Frank’s cheeks for the first time; causing his eyes to drift momentarily shut as his entire body shivered at Gerard’s touch. Frank leaned in a bit further, but before their lips could touch, they were interrupted by their waitress; who had impeccable timing.

Blushing, Frank pulled away from Gerard and became deeply interested in one of the menus that was placed in front of them. He noticed that Gerard was peeking at him from his menu as well, and the pair couldn’t stop from bursting out into playful laughter.

That’s how the rest of their meal went; as much as they tried to recreate it, the moment just wasn’t right for their first kiss. Once their meal was over, they emerged back toward the street that was lined with raunchy shops, and decided that it would be fun to check a few of them out.

They stepped inside of a shop called ‘Tease’, with their hands entwined.

“I have never seen so much cock before in my life,” Gerard mused, playfully rolling his eyes at all of the sex toys and the shop’s extensive supply of dildos and cock-shaped bridal shower accessories.

“I know, right?” Frank grinned, as they began to venture throughout the shop. They had a great time pointing out all of the absolutely absurd things that the shops sold; each one that they ducked into was a carbon copy of the other. It was a great time for both of them, and they emerged from their sex shop adventure with one bag each; though neither would allow the other to see what was purchased.

As they emerged back onto the crowded street, Frank once again linked his fingers with Gerard, and began to lead him over to the café where they could actually partake in his original plan for coming here.

“This place is really so beautiful,” Gerard spoke his thoughts aloud, as he took in the old, classic architecture of the buildings that they walked past.

“It is,” Frank agreed, and gave Gerard a warm smile. He had thought about kissing him now, but as soon as he locked eyes with Frank’s, they were instantly averted to the large cathedral that towered in front of them.

“Oh… my God,” Gerard gasped, staring in awe of the beautiful structure, which was none other than St. Louis Cathedral. He grabbed Frank’s hand and pulled him close by his waist once they were both standing in front of it, and sighed out in deep content because he was in such a beautiful place, with such a beautiful person.

“This is one of the most beautiful things I have ever laid my eyes on,” Gerard stated, still eyeing the large cathedral. He then turned his attention back to Frank, and pulled him close. “One day, promise me you’ll come back here with me,” he said, brushing his fingers lightly over Frank’s face once again. “And you’ll bring your guitar, and I’ll bring all of my art stuff, and we will sit right here, on this curb that we are standing on, and I will draw this fucking church, and you will play guitar for me, all day long.”

“I promise,” Frank agreed, grinning softly at the way Gerard had just inadvertently made him a date sometime in the future to come back to New Orleans with him. He felt his heart skip a beat as he noticed how stunning Gerard looked under the pale light that filtered over them from the street lamp as well as the moonlight; And just as Gerard felt that the moment was right, and was leaning in to kiss him, Frank’s eyes were averted to the green and white sign that signified exactly what they had come to the city for in the first place.

“Ooh!” He exclaimed, pointing in the direction of the little café. “That Gerard, is the entire reason why we came here.”

“Café Du Monde?” Gerard repeated the words that were on the sign, as their third attempt at a kiss was once again interrupted by all of the sinful, beautiful, and now delicious temptations that surrounded them in this amazing city. “Oh, for the beignets.”

“Yep!” Frank exclaimed, pulling Gerard’s hand and leading him excitedly across the street and to the outdoor café. “Beignets are the best little things you will ever try, I promise.”

He gave Gerard’s hand a gentle squeeze, before saying, “You can find us a table, if you want. I’ll be right back.”

“’Kay,” Gerard replied, kissing the side of Frank’s head before unwrapping himself from their embrace.

Frank watched as Gerard settled in at one of the empty tables for two, and sighed in content at the way their day had turned out. It was late now, nearly nine o’clock while their day together began at noon. So much had happened, yet so _little_ had happened.

Mutual feelings were admitted, but nothing as far as holding one another close for only a few moments at a time and random hand-holding had really gone on; and this made him excited that things were going so slow. It let him know that Gerard meant what he said about being ‘into him’, and that his emotions weren’t going to be crushed because Gerard wasn’t feeling them, too.

He placed his order for the powdered sugar covered delicacies, and two cups of coffee, and re-joined Gerard over at their table.

“Hi,” Gerard smiled, as Frank took a seat in the chair that was set up next to him.

“Hi,” Frank repeated, grinning as he locked eyes, as well as fingers, with Gerard. The two stayed like that, studying the different shades of green that lay within each other’s eyes and getting familiarized with the shape of one another’s hands, as their waiter came out with their order.

“Ah,” Frank said, rubbing his hands together as his eyes glittered at the three little powdered sugared French-style donuts that sat on the plate in front of them.

“So these are beignets,” Gerard said with an intrigued smile, grabbing a napkin and picking one up off of the plate; tearing a piece off of it and popped it in his mouth. “You know, if I’d have known when I got dressed this morning that we were coming to New Orleans to share some beignets, I wouldn’t have worn black,” he mused, as powdered sugar went all over his shirt; as well as the corner of his mouth. “But you’re right, Frankie. These were so worth the trip.”

Frank grinned as he took one for himself, and moaned out as he savored his first bite. “I’m glad you like them,” he said, laughing as powdered sugar got all over his mouth, and his shirt, as well. It was inevitable, and quite frankly, powdered sugar was everywhere. “And fuck me, I should have thought better about my destination considering I wore black, too.”

The two giggled over their shared beignets, and at that one, perfect moment, their eyes met. “I think the destination that you chose was perfect, Frank,” Gerard said in a soft voice, as he advanced closer to him.

Frank took a deep breath, and leaned in a bit closer to Gerard, too. They were sitting directly next to one another, with only a few small centimeters separating their faces from touching.

“You’ve got sugar all over you,” Frank spoke softly, reaching out to touch Gerard’s face; though missing the sugar completely.

“Where, right here?” Gerard asked, licking his lips; and making Frank’s breathing stop altogether, as well as his heartbeat.

“No, right… here,” Frank corrected him, as his fingers then wrapped around the back of Gerard’s neck, and his lips finally landed upon Gerard’s very tempting lips. Their sugar-coated lips moved softly against one another, as Frank and Gerard were finally allowed to taste one another. Gerard’s sugar coated fingers wove their way around Frank’s neck, as he climbed off of his seat and into Gerard’s lap. He didn’t care that they were in the middle of a semi-crowded outdoor café; he needed more of Gerard, and he needed him now.

His lips parted and Gerard graciously slipped his tongue inside of Frank’s mouth, and hungrily explored every inch of that delicious-tasting mouth as Frank moaned out softly into his mouth, and did the same to him. Frank couldn’t get enough of Gerard’s exquisite taste, and quite simply, now that he had had a taste of him, he wanted more of him; so much more.

He pulled apart from Gerard’s luscious lips, and licked up the excess sugar that was so strategically placed on the corner of Gerard’s mouth, and grinned at him.

“I think maybe we should head back now,” he spoke in a suggestive tone, to which Gerard nodded. As much as he didn’t want their little adventure to be over, he had a good feeling that an even bigger adventure was awaiting them on their flight home.

They finished what was left of their powdered sugared sweets and coffee, before linking fingers and beginning their journey back to the airplane named ‘Elena’.

On the cab ride back, Gerard held Frank closely in his arms, as Frank snuggled against his chest. “What did you think about the beignets?” Frank asked, breaking their silence.

Gerard giggled softly. “I thought they were delicious,” he grinned, as he gently tilted Frank’s chin upward so he could meet his gaze. “I thought your lips tasted way better, though.”

Frank grinned back, and instantly leaned in to connect their lips once again. They spent the rest of the car ride just like that, sharing sweet kisses that remained innocent… for now.

When they arrived back to the airport, Gerard left Frank to go get his deposit back for having the plane parked there all day. That was when Frank began to panic about their flight home.

Would this ‘date’ be over, now that Gerard was once again his flight instructor and Frank was his student? Would their attraction be just as strong once they got back to Jersey, or will it all be left behind when they left New Orleans?

“Hey Frank, you ready?” Gerard asked, as he re-joined him. He gave Frank an adoring smile, which made Frank’s nerves instantly calm down about their flight home.

“Yeah,” he replied, giving Gerard a soft smile as they boarded the airplane, hand-in-hand as always. They shared one more soft, tender kiss before Frank took his place in the pilot-in-command seat, and without wasting any time he began the pre-flight preparations that would take them home. They took off with a heavy silence lingering over them; so many things were left unsaid, as their eyes would instantly wander away the second they would make contact.

“Hey Gerard, can you take control for a second?”

His question was met with a concerned glance from Gerard, but he quickly smiled and replied, “Sure.”

Frank unbuckled himself from his seat, and began to walk toward the back of the plane toward the tiny little bathroom; but before he could go very far, Gerard tugged on his sleeve, and held him back.

“You okay?” He asked, affectionately touching Frank’s flushed face.

“Yeah, I’m fine. I’ll be back in a minute,” Frank assured him, and leaned in to gently kiss Gerard’s lips. It was convincing enough for Gerard to let him go, and Frank resumed his walk toward the bathroom, and locked himself inside of the tiny space. He didn’t really need to go to the bathroom; he had begun to feel lightheaded from all of his jumbled thoughts, and simply needed some time to think about Gerard without Gerard actually being right there next to him.

He glanced at himself in the mirror, and sighed contentedly as he remembered everything that had happened on this very amazing day. He had flown them successfully from New Jersey to New Orleans, all on his own, with no help at all from Gerard. They had a very amazing time in the city, and had shared the most perfect first kiss that he could have ever hoped for with the man he'd been crushing on for the past two weeks now. In fact, they had shared very amazing kisses for the entire past hour and a half.

Everything about his time with Gerard made the butterflies that Frank felt intensify; from the way Gerard looked in his eyes when they were sitting in the restaurant, to the way he held him close as they stood in front of St. Louis Cathedral. He ran his tongue across his lips and could still feel the way that Gerard tasted that first time their lips met, so sugary sweet and exquisite. He could still feel the way it felt when Gerard cradled him close to him the entire way back to the airport, and the way Gerard kissed him just before he came back here… the way Gerard kissed him, period.

Everything about his flight instructor made Frank weak, and made him want all of those things back so very much; but since that wasn’t possible, getting back to Gerard was all that he could do for the time being.

He headed back down the aisle of about twelve or so seats, and made it back into the cockpit to where Gerard greeted him with a smile. “Hey Frankie, are you-”

His words were immediately lost in a kiss, as the student’s lips collided hungrily with his flight instructor’s. Gerard passionately kissed him back, as a very sexy moan drowned inside of Frank’s slightly parted lips.

“Mmm, Frankie...” he murmured against their kiss, and pulled Frank into his lap, so that he was straddling him.

“I think that…” Gerard trailed off, biting his lip as Frank wrapped his arms around the back of his neck. “…now would be an excellent time to show you how to use the auto-pilot.”

Frank grinned. He already knew how, and turned around to adjust the settings that would keep them from crashing while they moved on to more important things; like the way Gerard was gripping Frank’s hips, and the way his lips were now attacking the scorpion tattoo on Frank’s neck. Frank moaned out quite loudly at the pleasurable feeling of Gerard’s lips upon his sensitive skin, and finished adjusting the settings on the auto-pilot so that he could return his attention to his very sexy flight instructor.

“Looks like you’ve just passed that lesson on setting the auto-pilot,” Gerard smirked, and pulled Frank in by his tie so that he could connect their lips once again.

“Awesome,” Frank grinned against Gerard’s lips, and began placing a path of kisses from his sweet lips over to Gerard’s neck, and felt himself harden at just the _sound_ of Gerard’s highly sexy moans. “And what would you call this lesson?” He asked, nipping softly at Gerard’s sensitive skin.

“I’m not sure if this is even in the lesson plan, to be honest,” Gerard replied breathlessly, as he began to unbutton Frank’s shirt. “It is however, something that I’ve always wanted to do while flying…”

Frank pulled apart from his skin then, and gazed into Gerard’s eyes as he took in his last few words. _Flying_. Frank always knew that Gerard was capable of making him fly, and he couldn’t wait to take their student/flight instructor relationship to the next level.

“I want you to make me fly, Gerard,” Frank spoke in a seductive tone, as he leaned in to whisper in his ear. “Make me fly…”

Gerard instantly became weakened by Frank’s request, and he was in absolutely no position to deny him his wish; especially as Frank began to suck on the sensitive skin on his neck again, causing a stream of moans to flutter from his instructor’s lips.

“I’ve wanted this since the moment I first saw you,” Gerard admitted, as his lips switched positions with Frank’s, and it was now the flight instructor that was sucking on his student’s neck, and was causing him to moan out like crazy for him. “I wanted to make you moan like that, and feel every part of you, before I even knew that you were the one that I was supposed to meet back at the coffee shop.”

Frank moaned out in response to Gerard’s confession, as the last few buttons on his shirt were finally undone. Gerard pulled away from Frank’s neck as he slid the fabric off of his shoulders, and was instantly mesmerized by the beautiful ink-covered skin that was revealed to him for the first time. His glided his fingers delicately over each of Frank’s tattoos, which caused his body to tingle.

Frank grinned at the beautiful sensations that he felt fluttering throughout his body, as he ridded Gerard of the shirt that he was wearing, too. “I felt the same way, to be honest,” he agreed, as he grasped on tightly to Gerard’s now-bare shoulders. “That’s why I called you that same night even though we’d just met, I had to see you…”

Frank’s words turned Gerard on so much, that he hungrily closed the gap between them, and devoured Frank’s lips with his own.

“I got a little upset when you told me you had plans,” Gerard admitted, as his fingers slid down Frank’s tattooed chest; licking his lips as he did so. “I wanted to see you so bad…”

Again, Frank grinned like a fool at Gerard’s confession. “I had just broken up with my boyfriend, to be honest,” he admitted, as he devoured Gerard’s lips again. Gerard’s fingers now rested on Frank’s waist, and he held them there as Frank grinded his hips into Gerard’s; causing loud moans to emit throughout the air surrounding them. “I wasn’t even upset about the breakup, because I came here to hang out with you; and quite honestly, I haven’t thought about him since.”

Frank hovered his lips just over his flight instructor’s, who instantly leaned in to kiss them. Gerard moved his fingers from Frank’s waist, down to the front of his jeans, where he palmed him sensually through the fabric of his jeans. Frank was forced to break their kiss as more moans spilled past his lips; tossing his head back at the amazing feeling.

Gerard was grateful for this, however, because it allowed him to see the amazingly sexy way that Frank’s gorgeous face contorted with pleasure at what he was doing to him. Frank’s hips bucked into Gerard’s again, which created the most delicious friction either man had ever felt before.

“Fuck; Frank, I want you,” Gerard spoke in an erotic tone; his mouth practically watering at the delicious sight in front of him.

“I want you too, Gerard,” Frank agreed, as his flight instructor’s arms wrapped tightly around his back; securing his student closer to him. Desperate hips continued to grind, as hungry lips explored new territories of exquisite skin; until Gerard was forced to break apart quite abruptly from his student.

“Okay Frankie, not that I want to rush this, because trust me, I _really_ want to take my time with you,” Gerard said to him, as he leaned in once again to press a fervent kiss to Frank’s lips. “But keep in mind that we are flying a plane, and though it’s set to autopilot and we’ll be fine for awhile, we’re still at risk of crashing at any given moment.”

“Mmm, doesn’t that make it even sexier?” Frank murmured, as he once again grinded himself up against Gerard’s erection; earning loud moans from the student and from his flight instructor.

“It does,” Gerard admitted, and pulled Frank in by his tie for another kiss; which he had absolutely no intention of undoing.

Gerard could barely wait any longer. He quickly unbuckled Frank’s belt and undid his pants, and ran his fingers sensually along the soft skin inside of his student’s boxers. They both moaned softly into the kiss, and before long, Frank’s pants were quickly discarded, along with his boxers. Frank then set to work on his flight instructor’s pants, and those too quickly joined his own on the floor.

And it was then, as Frank sat completely naked on top of his flight instructor, that Gerard took the opportunity to admire his student’s beautifully crafted body in its entirety.

“You know Frank, because of you, I saw so many amazing things today,” Gerard spoke in a soft voice, as sweet, sensual kisses were planted on the soft skin on Frank’s shoulder; causing his body to shiver.

“But nothing compares to how beautiful the view that I have right now in front of me is,” he continued, grinning softly as his gaze once again locked with Frank’s mesmerizing green eyes. “You are absolutely gorgeous, Frank.”

“Call me Frankie,” Frank smiled, and leaned in to plant a long, passionate kiss upon Gerard’s lips. Frank’s kisses then lingered down toward Gerard’s neck, which caused Gerard to get extra turned on as he bucked his hips up, and caused their erections to rub up against one another yet again.

“ _Frankie_ …”

As Gerard moaned out Frank’s nickname, he trailed one of his hands from around Frank’s naked hips and brushed his fingers lightly, _teasingly_ over Frank’s hardened cock.

“Mmm, _Gerard_ ,” Frank began to moan as his lips detached from Gerard’s skin, and tilted his head back at the pleasure that the sparks that one far from simple movement caused him to feel.

Gerard leaned in to whisper, “Call me Gee,” before taking this opportunity to suck harshly on Frank’s beautifully tattooed skin; creating a decent-sized hickey just below his scorpion tattoo.

“ _Gee_ …”

Gerard growled out sexily at the way that nickname rolled off of Frank’s tongue. It made Gerard’s cock twitch with anticipation, and he could barely stand the thought of not being inside of his very sexy student.

“Do me a favor,” he whispered in Frank’s ear; nibbling on it as well as the skin around it.

“Anything,” Frank replied, followed by a throaty moan at the way Gerard began to not only nibble, but bite down on his sensitive skin.

“Grab that bag from the porn shop,” Gerard instructed, to which Frank smiled and did as he was told. He climbed off of his flight instructor, and grabbed not only Gerard’s bag, but his own bag.

“I thought I got grape,” Frank thought aloud, as he reached into the bag he thought was his, and retrieved the bottle of watermelon-scented lube.

“Uh, that’s…mine,” Gerard admitted, as a light blush danced along his features, before pulling Frank’s naked body close to him.

“I’m glad we seem to think alike,” he spoke seductively, as his fingers gripped Frank’s naked hips. His lips sought out the ink-covered skin on Frank’s stomach, which made Frank literally weakened as he climbed sexily back on top of his flight instructor.

“Gee, that feels so fucking good,” Frank whimpered, as Gerard found one of his highly sensitive spots, and began to assault it lightly with his lips. His fingers still gripped Frank’s _oh_ so sexy hips, and he held his very sexy student completely at his mercy. Frank was straddling him, moaning _only_ for him.

“Again Frankie, I’m so sorry,” Gerard apologized, biting his lip as he pulled away from Frank’s delicious skin. “I want so badly to take my time with you, but we really need to start paying attention to where we’re going.”

Frank leaned down to kiss Gerard, long and deep upon his tempting lips. “I know,” he said, running his tongue along Gerard’s lips; which drove his flight instructor completely mad with desire for him.

“Don’t worry, I’ve got this,” Frank said with a very sexy smirk, and kneeled on either side of his flight instructor. “Do you want me?” He asked, giving Gerard a look that meant he was ready to get down to business; soon.

“So fucking much,” Gerard replied with a seductive smirk, as his fingers danced beautifully across Frank’s ink-covered skin.

“Then have me,” Frank smirked, tossing Gerard his bottle of watermelon scented lube. Gerard got the memo instantly, and didn’t need to be told twice what to do. He squirted some of the lube onto his fingers, and smirked up at his student. Frank was in the perfect position for Gerard to finger him, and he knew it.

He pulled Frank by his tie down to place a tender kiss to his lips, before releasing him, and stuck one of his lubed up fingers inside of his student.

Frank groaned a bit, and the expression on his face was one of discomfort. “I’m sorry Gee, it’s been awhile for me,” he admitted, and shut his eyes at an attempt to block out some of the discomfort.

“It’s okay, Frankie,” Gerard said in a soft voice, and again placed his lips upon one of the sensitive spots on Frank’s lower stomach. When Frank began to moan out after a few moments of Gerard’s lips dancing across what he had officially dubbed as his favorite tattoo on Frank’s gorgeous body, he inserted a second finger. As Gerard’s lips moved lower to the patch of skin just above his erection, Frank was moaning more frequently, which proved to Gerard that he was enjoying this. Gerard began to move his fingers in and out of his student in a scissoring pattern, and had Frank completely ready for him in just a matter of minutes.

Frank groaned when Gerard removed his fingers; but not because the feeling was uncomfortable. “I didn’t want you to stop,” Frank whimpered, as he leaned in to connect his lips longingly to Gerard’s.

“I’m sorry, sugar,” Gerard apologized, as he gently stroked the backs of his fingers across Frank’s cheek.

“I’ll do that for as long as you want, very soon,” Gerard smiled up at his student, as Frank leaned in to kiss him once again. “ _Very_ soon…”

Frank smirked, and reached for the discarded bottle of lube. He squirted some of the sweet-scented lubricant on his fingers, and began to coat Gerard’s generous length with it.

“Frankie,” Gerard whimpered after a few moments of the intensely pleasurable feeling, as he stared up at Frank through half-lidded eyes. “Please, I cant wait anymore,” he pleaded, as his fingers slid down Frank’s beautiful skin.

To be honest, Frank couldn’t wait much longer, either. He leaned in to press a longing kiss to his flight instructor’s lips, before climbing off of him so that he could face away from him. Gerard smiled when he realized what Frank was doing, and quite honestly, he was a bit proud of the way that Frank was attempting to juggle being responsible while they were both being highly irresponsible while flying that aircraft.

“Ready, Frankie?” Gerard asked, as his fingers gripped both sides of Frank’s hips. Frank leaned back and attached his lips with his flight instructor’s, and nodded. Gerard then helped Frank lower himself down on top of his painfully hard cock; slowly, at first.

“Fuck…” Frank breathed out, as the feeling of Gerard being inside of him was at first, a little bit too much for him to handle. Although he had just gotten out of a two-year relationship, they didn’t have sex very often; so this feeling wasn't one that Frank was all that used to. Once Gerard was fully inside of him, Frank paused, and allowed himself a moment to let the overwhelming, _amazing_ feeling settle. Gerard’s left arm wrapped around Frank’s stomach, as his right arm draped around his chest, so that the flight instructor could hold his student as closely to his body as he possibly could.

“Whenever you’re ready, Frankie,” Gerard whispered in his ear, before burying his lips within Frank’s neck. “Take as much time as you need,” he murmured upon Frank’s tattooed skin, before a soft kiss was placed to the skin there.

Frank took only a few more moments, before he was fully used to the feeling of Gerard’s powerful cock inside of him. He began to move; slowly at first, and before long, the extremely pleasurable feeling was guiding his body to move at a more rapid pace. Gerard held Frank’s body tighter as Frank slid his body so gracefully on top of Gerard’s cock; as soft, sensual kisses were planted along Frank’s neck and shoulder.

Every lingering kiss that familiarized their lips with one another, every thrust that met in perfect time with grinding hips, and every sensational flutter of curious fingers over new territories of skin that was desperate to be charted were all the perfect mix of passion and sensuality.

Frank lifted his body sensually on top of Gerard, only to slam himself back down on top of him; causing both the student and his flight instructor to moan out one another’s names in unison. As Gerard began to suck on Frank’s scorpion tattoo again, his fingers lingered down Frank’s tattooed sides and rested them on his delicious hips. His kisses traveled down to Frank’s shoulder again, before his lips danced sensually across the large ‘Keep the Faith’ tattoo on his back.

“Gee…”

The feeling of Gerard’s soft lips fluttering so lightly upon his skin made Frank’s entire body tingle. He felt Gerard grip his hips a little bit tighter, and then felt his instructor lift his body up so that just the tip of his cock was inside of him. Gerard gripped his student tighter, before slamming him down so that his cock was devouring Frank’s insides.

“Ger _ard_ ” sounded from Frank’s lips as “ _Frank_ ie” sounded from Gerard’s. Still whimpering from the force of that powerful movement that left his entire body shaking from all of the intense pleasure that he felt, Frank tilted his head upward so that he could look in his Gerard’s mesmerizing, pleasure-clouded eyes.

“Fuck Gee, do that again,” Frank instructed his teacher, who met his command with a smirk. He obediently did as he was told, though this time he kept his eyes locked with Frank’s the entire time. Gerard lifted Frank’s body off of him, and helped Frank slam his body down on top of his now-throbbing cock.

“Again,” Frank commanded, as his eyes remained locked with Gerard’s. Gerard did as Frank requested; though this time the thrust was more powerful, more fulfilling than anything Frank had ever felt before. Gerard had found Frank’s prostate, and had his student moaning more loudly, and more sexier than anything Gerard had ever heard before in his life.

Every movement that Gerard made was so powerful, and so amazingly fulfilling for Frank. The feeling of Gerard being inside of him felt so damn good as Gerard continued to memorize the inside of his Frank’s body.

It didn’t take long at all for Gerard to figure out exactly what he needed to do in order to hit Frank’s prostate again. All he had to do was wait for that perfect moment whenever Frank would lift his body halfway off of his cock, and lifted his hips up the second he knew Frank would be coming back down on top of him. Gerard held Frank’s body closely as he did this, and made sure to repeat those actions as often as he could; simply so he could hear Frank scream for him again.

“Frankie,” Gerard half-moaned, half-whimpered; as his lips collided lustfully with his new lover’s desperate lips. “You are going to make me cum for you, sugar, so fucking soon,” he admitted, as the hand that was now wrapped around Frank’s lower stomach now encircled Frank’s painfully hard erection. Frank let out a very pleasured moan as Gerard began to pump his length to the same rhythm that Frank was riding him, as his lips began to attack the previously unmarked, perfectly flawless skin on Gerard’s neck; his ink-covered fingers weaving their way in Gerard’s hair, as he did so.

The harder Frank fucked Gerard’s cock, the harder Gerard’s hand would fuck Frank’s cock. The harder Frank would suck on his skin, the louder Gerard would moan out for him. Every elegant brush of Frank’s prostate, every flutter of Frank’s succulent lips upon Gerard’s very sensitive skin, and every erotic rub of Gerard’s thumb across the tip of Frank’s extremely erect dick brought each man closer and closer to the sweet release both had been dreaming of since that very first day they ever laid eyes on one another.

“Cum for me, Frankie,” Gerard instructed his student, as his thumb ran across Frank’s slit once again. This drove Frank completely crazy, and all he could do was nod.

“Only if you will,” Frank replied breathlessly, to which Gerard also nodded.

Lips fervently connected as Frank continued to ride Gerard’s body, so gracefully, though this time he was riding him more harder, and faster than before. He wanted to make this experience the best ever for his flight instructor, and he wanted to make sure that he remembered it.

One thrust, two thrusts, three thrusts-

“ _Frankie_ -” Gerard gasped, as his rapidly approaching orgasm overwhelmed him. He spilled his seed deep inside of Frank, who was on the brink of reaching his climax, as well.

One pump, two pumps, three pumps-

“ _Gee_ -” Frank gasped out as well, as Gerard continued to keep his hips moving in order to allow Frank the opportunity to ride out his powerful orgasm.

Once Frank had stopped moving his body, and Gerard had stopped moving his hand, the only movement either man bothered to make was to attach their lips softly upon one another. Their orgasms had both felt so wonderful, so _blissful_ , but then again, so did this kiss.

It continued until both men could no longer breathe, and they were reluctantly forced to break apart. Frank climbed off of Gerard, only so the two men could clean themselves up, but neither bothered to get dressed. Frank settled back down on top of his flight instructor's lap, and Gerard held his student’s body closely like this the entire rest of the way home.

Even when they had landed, Gerard made it clear by the way that he was holding on to Frank so tightly, that he had absolutely no intention of letting him go.

“Thank you for teaching me how to fly,” Frank spoke softly; his words holding a hidden meaning as he felt Gerard place another tender kiss upon his bare shoulder. Gerard then peered into his eyes, and smiled.

“You’re the one who taught me how to fly, Frank,” he corrected him, and placed his soft lips tenderly upon Frank’s once more; engaging him in yet another kiss that would eventually leave both men breathless.

For the past two weeks, Gerard had shown Frank how to fly an airplane. Tonight, he had made Frank fly higher than he ever has before. And it was then, as Frank began to passionately kiss Gerard back with everything that he has, that he realized he had shown his flight instructor a whole new way to fly, too.


End file.
